My best friend
by Ampersand Ellipsis
Summary: Brennan finds herself connecting more to a case than she’d like to. Missing scene at the end of “Glowing Bones” I like to think it takes place at the same time as the one between Angela and Hodgins in the lab, shortly before that wonderful final scene.


**Author's Note: Just something I wrote really quick this morning after I re-watched "Glowing Bones." Seriously, I think it's my favorite episode of the series…**

X-X-X

It's always been so easy for me to dismiss other people's marriages that have gone wrong. I have seen bitter divorces where people lie, steal and kill and child custody fights where the children are used as leverage. They're insane and give me further proof that I have been right all along to stay away from those things.

But best friends? Boyfriends? I understand those. Standing there watching Abby cry, not only because she had killed her best friend, but also because that best friend had broken her heart, was unbearable. Nothing like that would ever happen between me and Angela.

I would never sleep with Hodgins. Not just because I wasn't attracted to him, but also because I know what Angela feels about him. The thought would never even cross my mind. And Angela, likewise, would never sleep with…Sully. Why did I hesitate? Who else would I say besides Sully?

"You're awfully quiet there, Bones," Booth said, interrupting her thoughts.

Brennan actually jumped when she heard Booth's voice. She was so lost in her thoughts that she had forgotten she wasn't alone. "I was just thinking," she said dismissively, looking back out the car window.

Booth was quiet for a moment before saying, "Want to share?"

Brennan looked at him without responding. It had been easy to let Sully go, she thought. Even though he said it wasn't a fling to him, _he_ was still the one who left, still the one who asked _me_ to leave everything and follow him. Ultimately, _he_ was that one who made the decision, not me, she thought with irritation. No matter how much he said he cared about me, I still wasn't enough for him to stay.

"Bones?" Booth said, turning to look at her.

She blinked and tried to force her mind back to his question.

"You know my position on marriage."

Booth chuckled and said, "Yes, I do, as a matter of fact. You've been quite open about that. I'm still smarting from you rejecting me in Las Vegas…" he teased.

Brennan rolled her eyes and said, "I'm being serious, Booth. I have seen no evidence that anything more than a relationship sufficiently long to allow for the promulgation of the species is necessary."

"Where are you going with this, Bones?"

Brennan sighed. "I guess I'm just confused. All of these other cases have involved people doing horrible things to their spouses or children or complete strangers, things I don't understand. But this one was different, and not just because I knew Carly. She and Abby were best friends, you heard her. Why would anyone sleep with their best friend's boyfriend? Why would anyone kill their best friend? I would never do anything like that to Angela…"

"You would never do anything like that to anyone, Bones. You're just not that kind of person, regardless of what anyone did to you. I guess some people don't understand what love really is." Booth rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "For me, love is something that never dies, no matter what happens, even if they hurt you. Some people think love is only saying things, but I think love is living for the other person, doing things for them to show them how much they care."

"I'm starting to think I need to be more open about letting the people I care about know that…well, that I care about them," she finished lamely. Booth laughed. "I'm just not sure how to do it."

"Bones, I think you do just fine in that department. You may not do it like any other person I've ever met, but those around you know how you feel," he said kindly.

Brennan nodded and thought about what Booth had said about his family eating together.

"What are you doing for dinner tonight, Booth?" she asked suddenly.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and said, "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it." He looked at his watch. "Why? You want to hit the diner?"

She shook her head and said, "No, I thought you might want to come over and I'll throw something together."

He laughed and said, "You're going to cook for me, Bones?"

"No!" she protested. "I'm not cooking _for_ you. I just thought you might like to come over tonight and eat something besides take-out."

He narrowed his eyes and studied her as long as he could safely while driving. Finally he said, "Yeah, ok. What time should I show up?"

"How's 8:30 sound?" she asked.

"Sounds fine. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"No. Just yourself."

"Do you still have that Moroccan beer?" he teased.

"Yes I do," she said, lifting her chin in defiance. "But I have a few other things, too."

Booth laughed as he pulled into Brennan's apartment complex. Without another word, she jumped out and ran to the lobby, just catching the elevator. Booth shook his head and directed his car towards home. He'd have just enough time to shower and change.

Inside the elevator Brennan checked her watch impatiently. She'd have just enough time to prepare and cook the macaroni and cheese recipe she got from Carly before Booth returned to her apartment.

X-X-X

**Like it? Please review!**


End file.
